


Hawk don't call for help for nothing

by ffdemon



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint have no fashion sense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate have been really annoy to see that Clint have call her three time in the hour she have train and only let one short message: “Come at the apartment as soon as possible. Need help.” In true Hawkeye fashion he didn't give more information making her wonder if he manage to get himself in trouble or still can find the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk don't call for help for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for the fuckyeahhawkguy's Hawkeye Appreciation Week on tumblr.  
> Sorry no Beta for the moment. Should be at the end of the week. Don't hesitate to point my mistake.

Kate have been really annoy to see that Clint have call her three time in the hour she have train and only let one short message: “Come at the apartment as soon as possible. Need help.”True Hawkeye fashion he didn’t give more information making her wonder if he manage to get himself in trouble or still can find the remote. In both case he was hopeless and she though a moment to about letting him be.

But her brain brings two arguments to convince her. “He never asks helps for anything.” And “You know he probably in trouble the moment no one looking at him” have been enough to make her a bit worry.

The youngest archer made her way to the familiar building in a record time. Her worry grows up to concern when she opens the door of the apartment. There were stuff knock over everywhere. It was clear that a struggle happened here.

She automatically goes in Hawkeye mode and grab the spare bow Clint always leave beside the door. She didn’t call out for Barton. That would be stupid. If the attacker was still there he would have time to run away or kill Clint before she can spot them. Walking around the apartment she hears a noise upstairs. Something have fall. Something heavy. She gets up the stairs knowing there only two rooms there: the bathroom and Clint’s room.

“Stop that…Ow.” She hears a splash and the archer coughs. She get at the door and she test the doorknob t find it lock. Hearing the sound of people wrestling, she didn’t think twice and kick the door open. 

Before she can seize the scene in front of her something fuzzy and wet run pass her.

“No! Lucky come back here.” Clint calls. “Kate what the hell? My door!”

Kate blinks only one time looking at the archer. He was sitting in the bath leg dragging on the edge. For a horrible moment she thinks he is nude but finally she spots the atrocious purple Speedo. 

“Barton doesn’t tell me you just have you ass kick by a haft blind mutt.” She asks crossing her arms after putting the bow down

“Hey Lucky not a mutt….” He mutters managing to get himself up. It was crazy to see a man that can shot arrow will doing a somersault or wall on a thing rope like it was normal floor manage to get up without grace. It nearly hurt to watches. 

“So what was so urgent that you have called me?” She asks trying to not laugh at him.

He groans stretching his back and takes one of the towels to dry himself. He totally ignore the question and move to checks the bathroom door and sighs when it finally fall over. “Aw door. No”

 

Kate raises an eyebrow. First sigh that her patient was getting tighter by the second.

“Okay okay….Lucky decides to have a snack in the dumpster again and need a bath.” He says simply rubbing his neck.

 

“And you think I can help you with that why?” She asks. “Should I be worry you plan to wear this around me?” She says pointing vaguely at the Speedo.

 

“He loves you and always acts at his best behavior around woman.” Clint comment look back at her as he wraps the towel around his hips.

 

“Contrarily to his owner.” She smirks.

 

“Oh hush you.” He groans.

Kate shakes her head. “Go change in something lest grotesque and I will give you a hand with your beast.” She is there now so it’s better make sure Clint don’t end drown by his own dog.

 

He smiles at her. “Really? You the best Hawkeye.” 

 

“Change now Hawkeye or I leave you alone with this mess” she warns him.

 

Clint turns to make his way to his room. “Since when my life becomes control by a seventeen years old girl and a dog….” He grumbles.

Kate laughs again and moves to try to find Lucky.


End file.
